Sentimientos
by Yuki-chan01278
Summary: Algunos de los aspirantes a héroes profesionales de la U.A , fueron invitados a la H.S una enigmática y misteriosa institución de la que mucho se especulaba .Pero lo que allí encontraron fue peor que cualquier rumor que hubieran escuchado sobre el lugar , allí encontraron a alguien capaz de influir en los sentimientos de otros y que por alguna razón busca influir en los de Bakugo.
1. capitulo 1

Fanfic : Boku no Hero academia

Aún después de los acontecimientos ocurridos en la prueba de licencia , la academia U.A logro destacarse con sus prometedores prospectos e incluso los que no pasarón captarón un gran interés por parte de los espectadores .

Una vez restauradas las clases , empezó otro día en la academia para los nuevos héroes , alguno de ellos con sus licencias profesionales temporales .

Las clases de ese dia empezarón con Aizawa-sensei dandoles un importante anuncio .

Cómo han de saber la U.A. se ha vuelto el centro de atención por los pasados incidente _ comenzó el héroe profesional con voz desganada_ pero debido a su reciente desempeño en las pruebas de licencia han ganado el interés de diversas organizaciones que quieren conocer más de sus capacidades entre ellas la HS que ha invitado a 5 de ustedes.

Ante las palabras de su profesor se dejaron ver expresiones de asombro y gritos he eufóricos debido al prestigio y misterio que rodeaba a HS , una institución dedicada a entrenar a jóvenes desde pequeños para obtener a los mejores entre los mejores y que además se maneja en total anonimato .

Ujum _ carraspeo para atraer de nuevo la atención_ los 5 jóvenes que irán serán el primer lugar del festival deportivo : Katsuki Bakugo , Tenya Lida y Momo Yaoyorozu presidente y vicepresidenta de la clase A , el hijo del actual héroe número 1 y el segundo lugar del festival deportivo : Shouto todoro-

No iré _lo interrumpió el hijo de endervor con el ceño fruncido y una expresión sombría.

Cada uno de Los presentes lo miraron entre extrañados y desconcertado por rechazar tal oferta , que muchos otros quisieran , además la actitud irrespetuosa poco propia de él .

Hey , todoroki , ¿acaso te has vuelto loco ?_ pregunto kirishima .

O tal vez no escuchaste bien es la HS , todos los egresados de ahí se convierten en héroes realmente fuertes y letales _ dijo está vez Ashido con admiración .

No siguán interrumpiendo _ demandó irritado y con un tic en el ojo el profesor _ si alguno de los seleccionados tiene algún impedimento debe comunicarlo a la dirección , y por último Midoriya quién por alguna razón también fue requerido .

Muchos rostros esperanzados decayeron al escuchar quién era el restante en asistir , en cambio los ojos de Deku brillando con emoción no contienida .Recibió las felicitaciones de algunos de sus compañeros cuando otra vez todoroki volvía a ser el centro de atención por su abrupta partida , que dejo a más de uno con las palabras en las boca de los querian cuestionar el por qué de su negación y si podrian ir en su lugar .

Tuvierón que aguantar las ganas porque el joven no regreso como tampoco asistio a ningunas de las clases que restaban.

Más tarde , finalizadas las clases estaban todos en la casa relajándose y platicando en la sala o empacando en sus habitaciones cuando volvió con un semblante serio el chico mitad pelirojo - mitad peliblanco .

Shouto , ¿ Lograste que el director te diera permiso para no asistir ?_ pregunto kaminari desesperado por oír una respuesta afirmativa_ lo conseguiste ?, podrá alguien ir en tu lugar ? _ siguió cuestionando mientras lo seguía .

Pero su pregunta no fue contestada y termino siendo completamente ignorado por todoroki que terminó encerrándose en su cuarto saltándose la cena.

Que demonios pasa con él ? _ replicó enojado por ser ignorado olimpicamente.

Ya se le pasará _ le restó importancia a su lado jiro.

Los demás que están en la sala solo miraron con distintos grados de preocupación por donde el chico se había ido .

En la mañana temprano la clase A despidió a sus 5 compañeros entre buenos deseos y otros con lágrimas de decepción por la oportunidad robada .

Tienes que conseguirme el autógrafo de Titanium _ rogó kirishima a Bakugo mientras lo zarandeaba a la par que le extendía una hoja y un bolígrafo.

No me des órdenes _ replico zafándose del agarre y tomando sus cosas para dirigirse al buz que lo esperaba llevando consigo también el papel y el bolígrafo .

Deben aprender muchas técnicas de combate súper secreto de la HS _ les decía Urakaka a Lida y midoriya _ así después me la enseñarán cuando regresen.

Cómo presidente de la clase cumpliré con mi deber y compartiré con mis compañeros los conocimientos adquiridos para el mejoramiento de las habilidades de todos_ respondió solemnemente Lida.

Deku asintió ante las palabras de su amigo y agregó con voz rebosante de emoción :

conoceremos grandes futuros héroes y aprenderemos mucho de ellos _ no obstante , siguio mas tranquilo _ pero , no nos olvidaremos a nuestros compañeros de aqui y al llegar les hablare sobre todo .

Terminaron de despedirse y subir al buz para emprender viaje a una nueva aventura , mientras los otros observaban cada vez a más distancia.

Al final todoroki fue _ se quejo kyoka quien secretamente también hubiera querido ir .

No es como si fueran a encontrar una chica linda ahí , la HS es reconocida por sus fuertes y aterradores luchadores _ señaló kaminari con un encogimiento de hombros.

Cierto , de que servirían estos ojos sino observarán grandes bellezas _ proclamo mineta _y si los rumores sobre ese lugar son ciertos no habra ni una chica , mucho menos una remotamente bella , verdad ?.

Kaminari asintio convencido pero que gran sorpresa se llevarian cuando supieran que sus razonamientos estaban errados.


	2. Capítulo 2

En el camino se mantenían charlando animadamente Momo , Lida y Midoriya sobre las expectativas de que sorpresas llegarían a descubrir , por otro lado Katsuki y Shouto parecían inmiscuidos en sus propios asuntos.

El primero yacía desparramado en su asiento con sus auriculares puesto y los brazos cruzados . Mientras , el segundo tenía una mano reposando sobre su mentón mientras observaba el exterior reflexionando sobre la misión que le encargaron , cuando llegaron , primero cruzaron el portón con alta seguridad ,y después pasaron por un proceso exhaustivo de verificación , todos bajaron con sus pertenencias.

Ingresaron a las instalaciones entusiasmados aunque unos más que otros a excepción de todoroki que no parecía poseer ni la más leve emoción por entrar , seguía reacio a pesar de su conversación con el director de la U. A y lo que le encomendó , siendo esto una rareza para sus compañeros.

En el interior fueron recibidos por la directora y tres estudiantes .

Permítanme presentarme yo soy –

Mistique , la que todo lo ve y una de las primeras héroes femeninas _ exclamó Midoriya sin poder contenerse.

Ya veo , tu debes ser Deku , tan impulsivo como me informaron _expreso mirándolo fijamente la mujer mayor.

Disculpe su imprudencia , por favor _ pidieron al unísono lida y momo.

Y ustedes dos los delegados , hijos de reconocidas familias tenya lida y Momo Yaoyorozu solo quedan por presentarse mis tres estudiantes y dos de nuestros invitados , hayami continua las presentaciones_ demandó la rectora .

Emergió ante ellos una de las tres figuras que hasta ahora habían pasado desapercibidas en la sombra de la legendaria mistique.

Bienvenidos , mi nombre es Hayami Sarko y seré su guía durante su estancia aquí , gusto en conocerlos _ se presentó con una leve reverencia y una pequeña sonrisa recorriendo el grupo con su mirada azulada al grupo.

Ante ellos se encontraba una chica de su edad aproximadamente , con el pelo largo y reluciente que caía como cascada en su espalda en la parte superior una trenza como corona , facciones y rasgos delicados , un par de ojos azules muy claros y unos labios pequeños , carnosos y rosados , piel pálida que contrarrestaba con las mejillas sonrosadas y solo manchada por un pequeño lunar en la parte inferior de su mejilla derecha, además de una delgada contextura con largas piernas , cintura estrecha y pechos generosos .

Una hermosa joven por donde se le mirara .Los chicos del grupo necesitaron un momento para recuperarse después de la agradable vista que suponía ver la curva en los labios de la peliplata.

Yo soy Ryu Utakana_ hablo sin emoción. Un joven también como de su edades , con el pelo negro como un cuervo y ojos ámbar.

Y yo Katashi Hiromasa _ dijo educadamente aunque sin mas , uno que parecía mayor por 3 o 4 años que los demás y con un traje avanzado tecnológicamente hablando , que no permitía ver más allá del color de ojos ciruela .

Katsuki Bakugo y Shouto todoroki _ los llamo la directora _ es un placer tener a dos tan buenos candidatos a héroes visitándonos y es un gusto volver a tenerte aquí joven todoroki.

A sus compañeros le sorprendió el saber que Shouto había estado hay antes pero antes de que alguno pudieran decir algo , mistique se despidió diciendo :

Asuntos apremiantes requieren mi presencia , Hayami los llevará a sus habitaciones para que se instalen y les dará un recorrido _ aviso antes de irse acompañada de dos guardias que salieron como de la nada , todos hay al parecer tenían una forma perfecta de camuflarse para pasar desapercibido.

Por favor , acompáñeme _ les dijo la joven empezado a caminar por los Pasillos de la resguardada académia _ los llevaré primero a su habitación para que puedan dejar su equipaje.

Por que no nos llevan por separado tus compañeros a ellos y tú a mí , hayami-san _ pregunto momo_ así no desperdiciaremos tiempo por las áreas separadas de chicas y chicas .

Áreas separadas de chicos y chicas _ repitió la nombrada _ aquí no existe tal cosa , la única fémina además de la directora y de mi , eres tú Yaoyorozu_san .

Que-e _ exclamaron momo y lida .

Eso significa que eres la única estudiante femenina en tod a esta académica de chicos_ incrédulo señalo Deku .

Así es, sin embargo , las habitaciones están separadas entre sí y solo hay 2 habitaciones por piso, por lo que cada habitación es lo suficientemente espaciosa para que sus comodidades _ aclaro ella.

Una vez llegaron al complejo nombro a los compañeros de piso Momo y Sarko , Lida y Katashi ,midoriya y todoroki y Bakugo y Ryu , se quedaron en los tres últimos pisos de los un apartamento de los varios que había de 5 pisos en total.

Una vez que terminen de desempacar , nos reuniremos en una 1 hora para que tomemos un almuerzo y darles el recorrido completo por las instalaciones junto con mis compañeros _ se despidió dirigiéndose a su piso y siendo seguida por la pelinegra.

Es difícil creer que una chica como hayami-san estaría en HS _ soltó sin pensar midoriya.

Una chica como ella , tú no la conoces _ se mofo Ryu.

Dudo que tu tampoco lo hagas _ le devolvió toridoki con una mirada penetrante.

Al menos no pienso estúpidamente que si lo hago como otros _ replicó con voz burlona.

Esto hizo que el Shouto se tensara e intentará atacarlo solo para ser detenido por Lida .

Ryu que estaba con las mismas ganas de un enfrentamiento fue parado por .

Acabamos de llegar y intentas causar problemas , por favor , acaba con esta actitud indecente y poco propia de ti _ le dijo tenya a Shouto .

Con esas palabras se tranquilizo notando recién lo estuvo a punto de hacer , una vez libre se encaminó a su piso en el edificio con izuko corriendo para alcanzarlo .

Lida y Katashi también los siguieron pero con paso moderado , mientras conversaban sobre las reglas de la institución a petición de el de lentes.

Entre un incómodo silencio se quedaron Bakugo y Ryu afuera , uno trataba de recuperar la compostura y el otro esperaba que lo hiciera rápidamente antes de que se agotara su escasa paciencia.

Hey , tú , esperas que estemos todos el día aquí parados , muévete y llévame a mi habitación _ exigió el que no le gustaba recibir órdenes .

El otro de pronto lo miro y susurro lo suficientemente alto para que escuchará :

No me agradan , tú sobre todos .

No te pregunté , pero el sentimiento es mutuo _ irritado camino con el _ además , cual es tu jodido problema ? .

No recibió respuesta y una vez entraron a el piso el chico le señaló la habitación que le correspondía y se introdujo a la suya sin mediar otra palabra.


End file.
